A charging stand for charging a battery of an electric vehicle has a charging cable led out of a housing of the charging stand. A front end of the charging cable is provided with a plug. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-114988 discloses a battery charging operation that a user grasps the plug, i.e., a charging connector and puts the same into a charging socket of the electric vehicle.